


I Heart Hannibal

by verilyvexed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cannibalism, Crack, Creepy Fluff, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder Family, i said it was mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verilyvexed/pseuds/verilyvexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Below is a strange comic that I had entirely too much fun making.</p><p>The initial idea for this was <i>Hannibal</i> meets <i>I Love Lucy</i>: basically, Hannibal as a schmoopy domestic sitcom. </p><p>If you ever wanted Hannigram cuddling over organ preparation, or hiding bodies as couples therapy, then look no further, dear reader. This is the comic for you. All two of you. Get in here and let me love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The whole thing is in [one post on Tumblr](http://verilyvexed.tumblr.com/post/56683149929/finished-omfg-it-was-supposed-to-be-goofier-and)* if you'd prefer to scroll through rather than reading a page at a time here. (Hey, so I'm an idiot and forgot 'view all chapters' is a thing that exists, so go to the Tumblr if you'd prefer to scroll through less-ginormous versions of the pages. /o\ If you would rather view a page at a time, 'view chapter by chapter'. I'll just leave you to it, then. Have a lovely day.) 
> 
>  
> 
> * - minus the additional 10th page, but there's a link in the post.

  



	2. page 2

  



	3. page 3

  



	4. page 4

  



	5. page 5

  



	6. chapter 6




	7. page 7




	8. chapter 8

  



	9. page 9

  



	10. page 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have a tendency of adding a bonus gag page or panel to the end of comics. I think it's my way of saying, "I'm so sorry for inflicting that upon you; perhaps this will be more to your liking." This is actually relevant to the second 'episode' as it exists in my head, however, should ever it be birthed into existence.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
